The office workplace is an area well known to find beverage containers such as cans of soda, mugs of coffee, styrofoam cups of coffee and the like. Typically a desk does not have a built in receptacle to accept these beverage containers, such as is sometimes found in autos, boats or patio furniture. Very commonly, these beverages containers will be knocked over and their contents spilled onto the desk, causing damage or stains. Therefore, there is a need for a beverage container receptacle that will accept beverage containers of different sizes on a desk top that will keep the beverage containers from being spilt when accidentally knocked or hit.